stcroixrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Temperance Brennan
|} |} ---- Dr. Temperance Brennan leaves canon after The Death of the Queen Bee Cos I got too much life "Guatemala. Genocide. How are you scary after that? " Dr. Temperance Brennan (Born Joy Keenan), is the daughter of Max and Ruth Keenan and the younger sister of Russ Brennan (born Kyle Keenan). Temperance's parents were career criminals and considered considered federal offenders. After an bad partnership and a botched robbery, the Keenans were forced to change their identities in the hopes of protecting their family and leaving their criminal pasts behind them. They then became Matthew and Christine Brennan, parents of Russ and Temperance Brennan. For a few years it appeared that their plan had worked as they were able to live a relatively normal life for several years. Even though Temperance excelled in academics, she was a quiet and withdrawl girl, basically only speaking once a day to let her brother know she was OK. Though the ideal family life crashed down around them when Temperance was 15. Her parents' old partner managed to track the family down and Temperance's parents abandoned them a few weeks before Christmas, hoping in the long run to protect them once again. Devastated, Temperance lashed out at Russ, who being only 19 was trying to take care of his sister on his own. He ended leaving his sister shortly before the new year. She ended up in the foster care system and ended up in numerous homes before her grandfather finally got her out of the system. Because of this Temperance regards herself as an orphan, believing her parents both to be dead since she couldn't rationalize how they could fall out of her life so quickly and completely. Socially stunted and having little popular cultural knowledge, she threw herself completely into her school work. Because she was so emotionally withdrawn, she had serious trouble connecting with those around her - mainly because she didn't want to get hurt again. However a few romantic interests enter and leave her life. She was even involved in a relationship with one of her Professors at Northwester University. Excelling in her career of Forensic Anthropology, she became a highly respected, world renowned Scientist working for the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DE. She also began writing crime novels and became a bestseller author. She became friends with Angela Montenegro, and artistic free spirit who Temperance began to rely on for help in all thing social. Angela's support and example inspire Temperance to get out of her lab and experience the world, and not just in a "digging through mass graves" way. She never took a vacation for any reason other than to work, her only trips out of the lab involved investigating human remains in ancient and modern settings. Her job has taken to her to Sudan, El Salvador, Rwanda, Guatemala, Tibet - where she trekked through the mountains to avoid the Chinese Army. She helped sort through the remains of those killed in 9/11. One particular ill advised trip results in her being taken hostage, and held in isolation for 3 days under constant threat of death. Her chance to get out of the lab comes after she acts as consultant to the FBI on behalf of the Jeffersonian. Major Crimes Special Agent Seeley Booth pursued her to consult for him on cases following an initial job for him where he recognized her genius through the difficulties caused by her personality. Temperance, wanting to experience more of life outside her lab, blackmails Booth, insisting she will only work with him if he fully involves her in the cases. He reluctantly agrees. Against the odds, a wonderful partnership is soon forged. Nicknaming her 'Bones', Booth proved himself to Temperance to be affable, trustworthy and loyal. Through her partnership and friendship with Booth and her Squint Squad - colleagues and interns at the Jeffersonian, Temperance slowly learned to open herself more to the world. A year into her partnership with Booth, the twisted tale of her disappearing parents and her changed identity emerges with the discovery of her mother's skeleton.The reappearance of her criminal father once again throws Temperance for a spin. With Booth and her friends and colleagues she investigated further and learns more about herself, and the compassion and loyalty of those who love her, then ever before. (tbc) That's why I keep on running Temperance Brennan is a highly intelligent, scientific and technical woman. She doesn't put any stock in faith or religion and comes off sometimes overly critical toward it, namely because there is no empirical proof that such things are real. She does have high morals when it comes to justice or anything related to it. She believes in the death penalty, and isn't afraid to say exactly why - even if this leads to arguments. She lacks social skills and is unable to read body language or identify sarcasm and most other forms of humor. Despite her extensive knowledge of anthropology, she has little knowledge of pop culture and when such things are mentioned to her, she normally blankly states, "I don't know what that means", and on the rare occasion she does, she becomes somewhat excited about it. She's not overly trusting, except with her team and Booth. She typically comes off as harsh and cold. She's actually afraid of being left alone again, but despite that she's usually very strong emotionally. Physically, she's been known to harm those that touch her or literally get to close to her. She's not one to jump to conclusion and normally goes with what the evidence dictates. She is hyper- rational and is just about able to rationalize any situation and relate it to anthropological reasons that drive normal human behavior. Brennan, Temperance Brennan, Temperance Brennan, Temperance